the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythologicalor folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Like real wolves, werewolves can live alone for many years, yet the instinct for a pack often leads them away from their secretive lifestyle, into revealing their nature to a priest or close associate, or converting another to werewolfry for companionship. Werewolves are a combination of man and wolf. They can turn from human to wolf at will. They do not have any overly human strength, (except in Lupine form because all wolves are stronger than people) or healing. They just become wolves. While not a power the wolf has senses far, far, far better than a human. In human form things may vary, for instance if the werewolf is a constant shifter his senses will increase to a superhuman level, his flesh will toughen and his nail growth and strength will increase. If he doesn't shift often his senses will dull to a human level and his ability to shift will be lost. Werewolves are known as the guardians of the moon but do not change by the full moon...PERIOD and in wolf form they have human intellect. Throughout history, the werewolves' craving for prey during their transformed state has brought them into conflict with mankind. In the middle ages, the werewolfs thrived in the wild forested regions of Europe. However, when farm land ate into their territory, the troubles began. Cattle meant easy prey, it was too tempting; that's when the war started. In one century, thirty thousand werewolfs were tortured and executed. The few dark survivors retreated into the shadows and that's where they've been ever since. Tortured to edge of extinction in medieval Europe, the survivors eventually saw a chance to start out fresh and they took it in America. Here their kind has once again sought the wilderness free from the scrutiny of neighbors. Again they can live an ordinary life, or at least a life that looks ordinary from the outside. Over the passing of history, werewolf's have learned the hard way that being different is a curse. Powers and Abilities Werewolves are often portrayed as being of huge strength, comparable to that of a dozen normal human beings. They also inherit from the wolf an accute nocturnal vision and a very good sense of smell. Werewolves are immune from aging and from most physical diseases due to the constant regeneration of their physical tissue. They can, therefore, be virtually immortal. However, they have to return to human form and are subjected to the same rules as normal human-beings. Though primarily a true wolf while in wolf form, there is some proof that the werewolf retains enough knowledge to assist his killing; recognition of victims, evation of traps, and human cunning have all been seen on werewolf cases. Category:Supernatural Beings